Undisclosed Desires
by Sweetbubba
Summary: Marceline stopped talking to Finn the Human all together. She couldn't explain why, she just stopped. It's been nearly six years and of course, some things were better left at that, but Glob knows she can't resist temptations- especially when she's practically lost without him. Marceline/Finn Marshall Lee/Fionna
1. Chapter 1

**She blames her boredom for this.**

Marceline sighed, twirling the pencil on her desk in circles with her finger and narrowing her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this alone, hell, she never thought she'd say it but she actually missed her stupid human friend; for the longest time he kept her busy, coming over for late-night jam sessions, wrestling wolves with her, all of those movie nights. There was once a time she thought that doing _this _was the highlight of her afterlife.

She closed her eyes and put the pencil down again, spinning around a couple times in her old computer chair to get herself to stop thinking about Finn. She was fine before him, and she'll be fine now that she no longer talks to him. She shook her head.

"Ugh, I need something to do!" She grunted furiously, raising from the seat and kicking it to the ground out of frustration. Had it always been this dull around here? Was she really so hung up on hanging out with the two idiot hero's? She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and floated to her bed, plopping down on it after deciding there was no use to waste her energy.

'_This is so messed up!' _her mind was going haywire, but she was trying not to let it get to her. She knew she sucked at hiding her emotions, but the least she could was try. She sat back against her mattress, eyes cascading on her nightstand to the picture of Finn, Jake, and her making faces at the camera. It made her scowl, and want to regret her choice.

Her hand reached out to slam the picture down so she didn't see it, but something caught her attention. There were shadows that didn't exactly match them, they actually seemed different entirely. It was odd, and had her thinking again.

Her mind traced back to the time her father told her about the Great Mushroom War, a lot of which she didn't remember- she was too busy trying to ignore him.

Her head shot up, a sly smirk forming on her face like something in her head just clicked into place.

"I guess he can be useful after all." She chuckled, standing and walking down to her kitchen for some bug milk and her axe bass. Of course she knew she didn't have to do this, and it would be a lot of trouble, but she could at least take her mind off of things.

_For now, anyway._

* * *

__**A/N: **Thoughts? Review! I need to know what you guys think! Show me lots of love!

- Nita


	2. Chapter 2

The night was so silent, it was almost unbelievable. It couldn't have been that peaceful silence either; it just had to have Finn on edge about something lurking there. Of course he wasn't scared if there was, he was an adventurer: brave, daring, and ruthless, but it didn't mean he could go without sleep! It brought back memories of when he was twelve and he went on adventure after adventure, came home to finally get rest and ended up with Ice King in a messed up horse costume.

His blues eyes closed slowly after a while, feeling more comfortable not worrying about it for now. He didn't want it catching up with him tomorrow if he promised to help PB with a project of hers, knowing all too well what happened last time he passed out in her lab. He shuddered, turning on his side and wrapping himself tightly in his blanket, satisfied that the only light he could feel burning on his face was from the stars.

A smile crept on his face as he began drifting off, relieved that he could finally-

"Hey Blondie!" He shot up and fell instantly to the floor at someone's boots, too startled to spring to his feet and attack like he usually would. He didn't have to anyway; he recognized who it was once he got over the shock. Man, she still found a way to scare the living daylights out of him after all those years and he still never was prepared. Mainly because he thought he'd never see her again, but…

"Marceline!" He whispered groggily and stood, becoming pissed that she woke him up so abruptly. He was _so_ close to his awesome dreamland! She didn't look bothered, like always, in fact she looked exactly the same as before; long black hair, greenish-blue eyes, pale-gray skin, and obvious rebel attitude. It made him think of how much he missed her, and how mad he was that she just up and left them.

"Oh, shut up. The dog doesn't even live here anymore." She rolled her eyes and forced herself to ignore his frown, because it was clear more than ever that she upset him. She was running away from it, and Marceline _was _Marceline. He thought back to the day Jake moved out for a moment, and it only made him more uneasy; he got over it, it was time to learn to live on his own, but it was still an open wound.

"What the hell, man? What makes you think that you could just come in here anyway? I haven't seen you in so long and you just decide to pop in, wake me from my sleep, and piss me off?" Running a hand through his hair, he silently scolded himself for cussing. It wasn't something he did, or liked, but those words would just spill over. The most difficult thing he had to deal with right now was trying to decide if he should scream at her some more, or hug her until he lost all feeling in his arms. It wasn't bad, but it was hard enough processing that she was standing in front of him.

Maybe it was one of those 'dreams' he used to have about her…

His cheeks turned red, but she didn't notice considering that she was there for a reason. No need for distractions, right?

"Finn, do us both a favor and be quiet, _please_? " Her hand clasped onto his and she started to tug him to the door without another word. Finn wouldn't have it, but he didn't pull from her hold.

"W-Wait, Marcy! I can't just- will you hold on?" He pulled her to a halt, suddenly a lot more flustered then before on account of her staring at his arms from the tight grip that shocked her. Call him over-dramatic, but he wasn't so thrilled that she was just dragging him off in the middle of the night for no reason, not forgetting that he had no shirt on.

Marceline grabbed a shirt thrown on the floor, thrust it into his hand, and drew a familiar face on the floor with a dagger she grabbed from her old brown boots. By the time the portal was open; Finn forced his shirt over his torso and was met face to grovel with the red floor of the Nightosphere. She laughed at him under her breath and picked him up by his collar so he was on his feet again. His head raised in time to see the portal close behind them, memories clouding his mind of all the things that occurred here. Speaking of which, wasn't he banned?

"You have a lot to tell me, you know." Finn sighed and willing allowed her to pull him along and push past the wondering demons like they were made of plush. He didn't see it, but she was smiling.

"Yep."

They had nothing left to say to each other for now; it was easy to see they both lost in thought anyway.

"_Listen closely, Marcy. I don't care if you bring him here, just be careful with the travel, alright? The device wasn't meant to be used unless- oh I don't know, the universe were to explode. Emergency's, I guess." Hunson mubbled on, not making Marceline any happier at the moment. She knew he was the lord of all Evil, but some of the things he told her weren't expected even from him. Did the word 'Father' mean anything to him? Her eyes watered slightly, but there was no way in all hell that she would let him see. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, an almost sympathetic expression on his face._

"_I wanted to tell you, Marceline, I did. I was sworn not to until you were of age, but after so long you hated me and didn't talk to me, I just assumed I wasn't going to have to." He pulled away and narrowed his eyelids._

"_Goodbye, little Monster. I'll see you when I see you." He vanished with a grin, suitcase in hand and devious intentions in his hands. She didn't care. She can't. She won't ever forgive him again._

* * *

__**A/N: **It's sloppy, but it's late and I was inspired! I had to write it before I forgot. Review and let me know if I messed up anywhere?


End file.
